starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Garazeb Orrelios
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 44 BBY | thuiswereld = Lasan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Zeb | functie = Voormalig Lasan Honor Guard Captain | species = Lasat | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,10 meter 115 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = AB-75 Bo-Rifle | vervoer = Ghost | affiliatie = Rebels }} thumb|250px|Zeb Orrelios Garazeb Orrelios, meestal Zeb genoemd, was een Lasat die kort voor de Battle of Yavin een vast bemanningslid van de Ghost was. Biografie Garazeb was een van de weinige overlevende Lasat in het universum nadat het Empire zijn thuisplaneet met harde hand had veroverd en bijna alle Lasat had uitgeroeid. Zeb was op Lasat de Captain van de Lasan Honor Guard en beschermde de koninklijke familie tijdens de invasie van het Empire. De Honor Guard hield stand totdat een bom Zeb uitschakelde. Toen hij weer ontwaakte, had het Empire gezegevierd. Op dat moment ontmoette Zeb Kanan Jarrus die hem hielp na de ontploffing die hem had uitgeschakeld. Garazeb haatte het Empire dus hartstochtelijk en gebruikte een AB-75 Bo-Rifle als wapen. Hij noemde Stormtroopers bucket heads en deed niets liever dan hen in elkaar te timmeren. Als Lasat kon hij verder springen en stiller wandelen dan een mens. Ondanks zijn ruw uiterlijk en woeste aanpak, was Zeb een gevoelig iemand. Zo weigerde hij om de T-7 Ion Disruptor van het Empire te gebruiken tegen de Stormtroopers. Zeb had zeker en vast een eigen mening, maar sprak die niet altijd uit op de juiste momenten. Zijn manier van denken, zonder aan de gevolgen te denken, bezorgde hem vaak benauwde momenten. Ezra Toen de bemanning van de Ghost Ezra Bridger ontmoette, stond Zeb sceptisch tegenover de jongen en wilde hij niets liever dan hem meteen dumpen, maar toen Ezra toonde wat hij in zijn mars had, veranderde de attitude van de Lasat. Zeb begon zich meer en meer als een grote broer van Ezra te gedragen. Bij hun volgende avontuur had Zeb morele problemen met het afronden van de missie. Die bestond er immers in om T-7 Ion Disruptors te verkopen aan Cikatro Vizago. Het waren T-7s die grote schade hadden aangericht bij de verovering van Lasan en die wapens wilde Zeb zelfs niet gebruiken tegen het Empire. Op Lothal kwam het aan op een duel tussen Zeb en Kallus. Kallus haalde de bovenhand toen hij Zeb uitdaagde door te verklaren dat hij de T-7s naar Lasan had gehaald. Kallus was zelf ook erg bekwaam in het gebruik van een Bo-Rifle, maar op het moment dat hij Zeb wilde doden, gebruikte Ezra een Force Push die Kallus uitschakelde. Kanan kon Zeb veilig aan boord van de Ghost brengen. Zebs moeizame relatie met Ezra verbeterde toen ze samen op avontuur trokken en een TIE fighter konden stelen die later nog van groot belang zou zijn. Zoals reeds eerder vermeld, kon hun geplaag ook voor problemen zorgen, toen Zeb, Ezra en Chopper vergaten om de Phantom deftig na te kijken en Sabine en Hera hierdoor in problemen kwamen. Zeb nam deel aan de volgende missies van de crew waardoor ze onder andere in contact kwamen met Lando Calrissian. Omdat Zeb met Sabacc verloor tegen Lando werd Chopper tijdelijk eigendom van de entrepreneur en waren de Rebels min of meer verplicht om Lando's missie te aanvaarden. Zeb nam ook deel aan de missie waarin Gall Trayvis werd ontmaskerd als een agent van het Empire. Om vervolgens zelf een communicatie op Lothal te verspreidden, wilden de Rebels de communicatietoren kapen van het Empire en hun uitzending verstoren. Tijdens die missie werd Kanan Jarrus echter gevangengenomen, ook al kon Ezra Bridger de oproep uitzenden om hoop op beterschap niet te verliezen. Dankzij de gestolen TIE van Ezra en Zeb konden de Rebels uiteindelijk de Sovereign naderen, de Star Destroyer waar Kanan werd gevangen gehouden. Zeb nam deel aan die missie en zag hoe de Phoenix Rebel Cell de bemanning van de Ghost bijstond tijdens het einde van de missie. Phoenix Rebel Cell Aangezien Zeb in het verleden al lid was geweest van een militaire organisatie vond hij het niet erg om in een grote geheel actief te zijn. Op Seelos werd de Lasat wel als lokaas gebruikt om een enorme Joopa te vangen, maar uiteindelijk kon hij het best vinden met de gekke Gregor, een van de ex-clone troopers. Zeb was altijd paraat om deel te nemen aan missies voor de Phoenix Cell. Aan boord van een verlaten medical station slaagde Zeb erin om Sabine Wren en Ezra te redden uit de handen van twee nieuwe Inquisitors die Darth Vader achter de Rebels had gestuurd. Zeb had het niet onder de markt met de gemene ID9 Seeker Droids van de Seventh Sister, maar daarna kon Zeb in de Phantom de Inquisitors onder vuur nemen waardoor Sabine en Ezra konden ontkomen. Zeb reisde ook mee naar Shantipole om de Blade Wing te rekruteren voor de Rebels en hielp hij mee om Force Sensitive peuters te beschermen tegen de nieuwe Inquisitors. Toekomst van de Lasat 250px|thumb|Zeb is het kind van Lasan Na verschillende andere missies om nieuwe schepen en een nieuwe basis te zoeken, kregen de Rebels een tip van Hondo Ohnaka dat het Empire twee belangrijke gevangenen ging vervoeren. Het bleek te gaan om twee andere Lasat: Chava en Gron die Zeb herkenden als de Captain van de Honor Guard. Samen probeerden ze de legendarische planeet Lira San te vinden. Zeb hechtte echter geen geloof aan de oude legende van The Three, namelijk het kind dat zowel de dwaas als de krijger redde. Zeb voelde zich nog steeds schuldig voor wat er met de Lasat gebeurde, ook al vonden Chava en Gron dat helemaal niet. Zeb vond zijn moed en geloof echter terug en dankzij zijn Bo-Rifle kon hij zelfs de Ghost doorheen een gevaarlijk astronomisch fenomeen naar Lira San leiden met hulp van Choppers kaart van Wild Space. Zeb bleek het kind te zijn uit de legende, het kind van Lasan. De Ghost bereikte uiteindelijk de nevel en het zwarte gat waar Lira San zich bevond. Lira San bleek de oorspronkelijke thuisplaneet te zijn van de Lasat en Zeb kon nu steeds zijn volk vinden indien nodig en overblijvende Lasat naar de planeet brengen. Zeb nam vervolgens deel aan de raid op een raffinaderij van de Mining Guild voor brandstof en aan de kaping van de Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser boven Ryloth. Na een mislukte missie boven Geonosis raakte Zeb weer in duel met Kallus. Een escape pod schoot hen echter allebei naar de bevroren maan Bahryn. Kallus is gewond aan zijn been. Beide aartsvijanden moesten overleven en ontkomen aan de Bonzami wezens die in de ijsgrotten leefden. Zowel Zeb en Kallus vertelden een verhaal waardoor hun mening over de andere enigszins genuanceerd werd. Zo vertelde Kallus een verhaal over een gemene Lasat en bleek het dat hij niet zomaar een Bo-Rifle had afgenomen van een Lasat, maar dat hij dat op een eerbare manier had gekregen. Door samen te werken, konden ze ontsnappen uit de ijsgrot en besloten ze om elkaar de vrijheid te gunnen. Toen de Ghost Zeb terugvond, vond er een hartelijk weerzien plaats. Een schril contrast met de ijskoude ontvangst die Kallus kreeg toen hij terugkeerde. Zeb hielp daarna mee om de basis op Atollon te stichten en hielp om de Krykna Spiders af te houden. Net alvorens Ezra, Kanan en Ahsoka hun geheime missie naar Malachor voltrokken, hadden Zeb en Ezra een reünie en een gezellig moment samen op Chopper Base. Uitbreiding van de Phoenix Cell Zeb nam na de terugkeer van Ezra en Kanan vanop Malachor deel aan de missie naar Naraka, waar Hondo Ohnaka werd bevrijd, en naar Reklam Station. Daar kon Zeb een van de Y-wings besturen die door de rebels werden gestolen van het Empire. Zeb diende tijdens die missie de strijd aan te gaan met Demolition Droids en redde Rex' leven toen hij zo'n droid bekampte vanuit de Phantom en Zeb nog net Rex' been kon grijpen om hem aan boord te houden. Daarna werd Zeb, samen met Sabine, Hera en Chopper gegijzeld door Maul die de holocrons wilde van Kanan en Ezra. Sabine bedacht een plan om Mauls metalen benen te magnetiseren, maar Maul bleek sterker dan de bemanning dacht en hij kreeg makkelijk de bovenhand. Uiteindelijk kon Zeb worden bevrijd door Kanan alvorens Mauls droids hen gingen executeren. Zeb vergezelde de crew van de Ghost naar Ryloth waar Hera de Kalikori van haar familie wilde gaan halen en aan Thrawn liet zien dat ze tot alles in staat was om te overleven. Op Agamar was Zeb de ongelukkige getuige in de strijd tussen Kalani en Rex om de Clone Wars te beëindigen. Zeb vocht niet mee, maar werd als gijzelaar door de battle droids vastgehouden. Uiteindelijk verzoende Ezra Rex en Kalani, waardoor ze samen tegen het Empire vochten en konden ontsnappen. 250px|thumb|Zeb tijdens de missie naar Wynkahthu Op Wynkahthu kreeg Zeb de leiding van Hera om een lading proton torpedoes te gaan recupereren. Hondo Ohnaka en Azmorigan vergezelden de rebels op de trip naar de gevaarlijke atmosfeer van die planeet. De missie werd een succes, hoewel er een strijd werd geleverd tegen de Imperial Sentry Droids. Niet lang daarna raakte het bekend dat Kallus niemand minder was dan de nieuwe Fulcrum. Zeb realiseerde zich dat Kallus zich vermoedelijk had bekeerd na hun avontuur op Bahryn, een ijsmaan van Geonosis. Zeb trok vervolgens mee naar Geonosis waar hij en Sabine een shield generator konden inschakelen. Met hulp van Saw Gerrera ontdekten de Spectres dat het Empire de bevolking op Geonosis zo goed had uitgeroeid. Saw dacht dat er echter meer aan de hand was. Toen Zeb op Atollon bleef bij Chopper en AP-7, landde er een E-XD Infiltrator Droid. Samen met de droids bedacht Zeb een plan, waardoor de E-XD vertrok vanop Atollon en een Star Destroyer vernietigde. Maar hierdoor had Thrawn wel een aantal planeten kunnen schrappen op zijn lijstje van potentiële basis van de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Nadat Sabine bij haar familie was gebleven om hen bij te staan op Mandalore, was Zeb van de partij toen de Ghost Mon Mothma kon redden en toen ze haar speech gaf die de andere rebellencells verenigde in de Rebel Alliance. Nadat een infiltratie van het Empire van Chopper uiteindelijk mislukte, maakte ook Zeb zich op voor de strijd tegen het Empire op Atollon. Zeb hielp mee de shield generator opereren en organiseerde samen met Rex de verdediging van Chopper Base. Uiteindelijk kon Thrawn makkelijk door de linies komen, maar was het Bendu die de rebellen een handje kwam toesteken, maar hen ook van Atollon verjaagde. Rebel Alliance Terwijl Sabine, Chopper, Ezra en Kanan naar Mandalore trokken, verbroederden Zeb en Hera met de andere rebellen op Yavin 4, waaronder Kallus. De eerste missie was een grote sensor van het Empire kapen zodat ze niet langer missies van de Alliance konden onderscheppen. Hierbij kregen de Spectres hulp van Saw Gerrera en op het einde van de missies stapten Ezra en Sabine aan boord van Gerrera's schip. 250px|thumb|De Spectres keerden terug naar Lothal Daarna was de tijd aangebroken om terug te keren naar Lothal en om de voorbereidingen te treffen voor de grote aanval op de planeet en de fabrieken van Thrawn. Zeb belandde net als de andere Spectres in het nieuwe kamp van Ryder Azadi. Ze merkten op dat de TIE Defender van Thrawn nog verbeterd was en een groot gevaar betekende voor de rebellen. Sabine en Ezra kaapten een prototype en verstopten de hyperdrive van het schip tussen de rotsen op Lothal. Die was nodig om te monteren in Azadi's U-Wing waarmee Hera de Alliance zou kunnen verwittigen over de stand van zaken op Lothal. Terzijl Zeb de Imperials misleidde en met de hyperdrive kon vluchten, moesten Jai Kell en Ezra met Rukh afrekenen. De lijfwacht van Thrawn kon echter een tracker op hun speeder bike plaatsen. Terwijl Hera vluchtte met de U-wing kwam het Empire met groot vertoon het kamp van Ryder aanvallen. Ezra leidde de Spectres en Ryder echter weg dankzij de Loth-wolves die een speciale passage via een ondergronds netwerk uitkozen. Hierdoor belandde Zeb plotseling op het zuidelijke halfrond van Lothal. Bevrijding van Lothal Zeb zag net als de andere Spectres hoe de aanval van de Rebel Alliance op Lothal werd gecounterd door Thrawn en hoe Hera werd gegrepen in Capital City. Zeb ging niet mee met Kanan, Ezra en Sabine om Hera te bevrijden. Hij merkte meteen op dat er iets grondig was foutgelopen toen ze terugkwamen zonder Kanan. Kanan was de persoon die hem had gered op Lasan en voor het eerst zou hun team nooit meer hetzelfde zijn. Zeb en Sabine wilden wraak nemen voor Kanans dood en wilden een parade van het Empire verstoren. In plaats daarvan dienden ze het op te nemen tegen Rukh die hen had opgemerkt. Samen konden ze de Noghri verslaan en hem terugsturen naar het Empire met een boodschap. Zeb en Sabine zagen immers ook dat de brandstoftanks volledig waren uitgeput door de explosie. Hierdoor was de productie van de TIE Defender stopgezet. Zeb werd ook door de Loth-wolves meegevoerd naar de restanten van de Lothal Jedi Temple. Zeb wachtte met Hera en Chopper totdat Ezra zijn missie had voltooid en blijkbaar had geleerd wat hij moest doen. In de laatste fase van Ezra's plan speelde Zeb een belangrijke rol. Nadat Governor Pryce was gevangen genomen en kon dienen als afleiding voor de aanval op het Imperial centrum, hield Zeb de deur open van het complex. Zeb streed zij aan zij met Rex en Kallus, maar merkte op dat ze de deflector shields niet konden aanzetten, waardoor Thrawn de stad ongehinderd kon blijven bombarderen. Zeb stortte zich op Rukh, waardoor de rebellen de kans kregen om de deflector shields weer aan te zetten. Het werd een felle strijd, maar uiteindelijk kon Zeb Rukh verslaan. 250px|thumb|Zeb nam Kallus mee naar Lira San Zeb merkte hoe Ezra vertrok met de Purrgil naar onbekende contreien. Hij bereidde zich voor op de terugkeer van het Empire naar Lothal, maar die kwam er nooit. Na de Battle of Endor nam Zeb Kallus mee naar Lira San waar hij kon merken dat de Lasat niet waren vernietigd. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels - Seizoenen 1 & 4 Bron *Making Star Wars *Star Wars Insider 148 *Rebels: The Visual Guide *Zeb Orrelios in de Databank *Rebels: Head-To-Head category:Rebel Alliance category:Lasats